


Codename Potter

by BrightsideIsMyMiddleName



Series: you should blame tumblr for this [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Harris is a huge dick FYI, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Humor, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideIsMyMiddleName/pseuds/BrightsideIsMyMiddleName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," his throat is suddenly very dry. Pretty hazel eyes looking at him and saying nice stuff is a combination that makes Stiles very dumb. He clears his throat. "You should meet my dad. He's very badass for a muggle. He's a cop. Guns and shit."</p><p>He expects Derek to say something mean, but the guy smiles.</p><p>"I'd love to meet your dad someday," and walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename Potter

**Author's Note:**

> -Anon asked for a Hogwarts AU, so here it is.
> 
> -Werewolves are like in Teen Wolf, though.

Stiles doesn't know how Scott came up with a whole system that pretty much involves all Hogwarts students to help him meet Allison, but his best friend somehow did it. He wonders about it vaguely as he sees his contact for the day. "His contact" is the person from Gryffindor who knows Allison's calendar for the day and will help Stiles arrange the two lovers meeting.

Today is Derek Hale, who looks less than please to be dragged into this. This has Cora's signature all over it. Stiles rests against the castle's wall, looking to the path where some students are passing, not to his informant right next to him - just trying to be subtle.

"The Puppy needs confirmation The Arrow will be meeting him at the darkest hour where the pigs fly," Stiles whispers.

He can see with his peripheral vision that Derek is staring at him like he's an idiot. "Yes, Stiles, Allison will be able to meet Scott at 7 o'clock on the Quidditch field."

 "Shhh," it's not like Derek said it loudly, but he needs discretion here. "Dude, careful. Someone could hear us and that would ruin the purpose of this meeting."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Can't they meet at one of the hundreds of unused rooms? They could just do it like every single other couple in Hogwarts."

"They used to do that," Stiles smirks, because of course Cora didn't tell his brother the reason why the system was necessary. "Until Professor Chris Argent, aka Allison's _dad_ , caught them in a, uh, _compromising_ position."

Hale winces, and he's right to do so. One thing is to get caught by your girlfriend's dad. Another one is when the same man could ruin your academic/professional career.

"Yeah," Stiles continues. "Then there were some threats. If I recall correctly, if Chris catches them together, Scott will never be able to touch his wand again."

"His metaphorical wand or his literal one?," Derek asks, smirking back. Stiles raises his eyebrows, but laughs. He didn't know the guy could make jokes.

"I asked the same question, and I think the answer is both. I didn't tell Scott that, of course." He remembers Scott terrified face. It was hilarious. "I told him the guy would warm up to him eventually."

"I doubt that," and the snort he lets out is completely acid.

Stiles isn't sure Derek knows he knows, so he doesn't comment on that. It's not public knowledge that Derek dated Kate Argent for almost six months before the girl tried to kill him, just because she figured out he was an werewolf. She failed, went to Azkaban (seems like she was doing some dark magic too, so total lunatic), and sort of became a myth, because no one knows what exactly happen. Not even Allison.

That's because, to begin with, almost no one knows about the Hales' lycanthropy. Prejudice is still too strong and it's the kind of thing you want to keep a secret. Stiles only knows, because he's a smart-ass noise asshole who befriended Cora way too many years ago.

So Stiles is pretty sure Derek haven't figured out he does all those dog jokes on purpose. He should probably stop doing that, because if Hale founds out, he'll beat the shit out of Stiles.

"Yeah, yeah, tell the muggle-born Slytherin wizard how hard is to win people over," Stiles chooses to say instead, now looking at some first years running towards the castle. God, they look so little. He doesn't remember feeling little at Hogwarts.

"I keep forgetting you're a muggle-born."

Stiles turns to face Derek and the guy looks earnest. "Just because I'm Slytherin? Ever since Volde--"

"This has nothing to do with _you-know-who_ ," Stiles rolls his eyes at that. The guy is dead, just say his name. "Or with your house. It's just--you're always so... confident. And you're one of the best wizards our age. It's weird for me to think you don't have someone to teach you magic at home."

"Well," his throat is suddenly very dry. Pretty hazel eyes looking at him and saying nice stuff is a combination that makes Stiles very dumb. He clears his throat. "You should meet my dad. He's very badass for a muggle. He's a cop. Guns and shit."

He expects Derek to say something mean, but the guy smiles.

"I'd love to meet your dad someday," and walks away.

Stiles stares like an idiot for good five minutes, until he remembers he has to meet Scott and help him sneak out when his date time comes.

//

It's almost midnight and _Scott should be back by now_ , but that idiot is probably too invested on kissing the breath away from Allison. This time, they decided the library's Restricted Session was the best place to do the do - which, kinky.

It's not that Stiles cares. He doesn't. But he's sort of freezing and he's 200% sure there is someone walking towards him. Not good. _So_ not good. He has to let the two lovebirds now, somehow, because he doesn't mind detention or his house losing some points - those bastards own him so much, they can live without a trophy -, but Scott can't live without Allison.

Not without whining about it, anyway.

He whistles loudly; the sounds he was trying to ignore stop (he really didn't want to know Scott was loud during sex, because _eww,_ that's his bro!), so those two heard him. The footsteps are getting closer though, and he's about to bolt. He's not quite sure to where, but he should probably at least grab a book to make this believable.

Except before he can't do that, someone is grabbing him on the dark light, and pushing him against a shelf. He's about to make a remark, because that's very unprofessional for a teacher, except it's Derek.

Of course, it is.

"Dude? What the---"

"Cora, uh, overheard Allison's mom," Derek rushes quietly, stepping back to give Stiles some air. Hot guy in his personal space is not good for breathing. Or controlling boners. "She's going to check on Allison, because someone anonymously told her she was meeting Scott tonight."

 _Jackson_ , his mind supplies. That fucker probably saw Stiles leaving the Slytherin common room and knew what was up. That jealous bastard--

"Shit," Stiles mumbles. "How we're gonna get them there in time?"

"Cora and Laura are distracting her," Derek assures him. "But we have to be fast, because--"

Stiles is about to ask since when Laura is involved on this - that woman is a _professor_ now, even if he remembers clearly how she hated rules as a student from when he was on his early Hogwarts years - when there are more footsteps going straight to the Restricted Session.

Derek and Stiles exchange a look. They need a plan, but even if they leave, Scott and Allison _will_ get caught and...

Stiles hates himself, but he'll have to sacrifice himself.

"Okay, go. I'll distract whoever and save everyone's asses," Stiles tells him. Derek looks conflicted. "Seriously, I'm the best friend, I'm willing to jeopardy my future."

Hale roll his eyes, but smiles guiltily before stepping carefully away. Stiles gets the nearest book and fishes for his wand. He mutters _lumus maxima_ , just in time to attract whoever.

He wants to kill his best friend when Harris' face come near him.

"Of course it's you," the teacher says with his usual disgust for Stiles. "It's always you."

"Just like it always it's going to be Stefan, Damon." Harris' eyebrows go up and _ugh,_ wizards. "It's a muggle's pop reference thing. A really inclusive show about vampires and witches. They are _very_ badass---"

"Shut up," Stiles flinches with the rage on the man's voice. "I don't know how you got this far on this school, but you're done, Stilinski. Your mudblood will finally stop staining this school."

He feels the stab in his heart at those words, and the worst part is this is not unusual. He heard a version of this a few times in his life, some from Harris himself. Hell, from Harris _mostly_. Ever since the guy started giving him potions class. Stiles likes to think of him as a fancy Chemistry teacher when the man says something like that, but today that's not helping.

"Deaton won't kick me out just because I broke into the library to study, Sir."

"Deaton will come to his senses when I tell him about all your flaws. He may be blind to freaks like you, but he's not stupid to let a stupid mudblood keep ruining Slytherin points just for kicks. Your little mudblood mom and dad will probably be so pissed. You're too freak to them, but you're a freak for us too---"

Stiles doesn't really hear the rest of the sentence, because that's the first time someone ever says shit about his parents. And his mother's death will always be an open scar on his chest. Not to mention, his father would be so fucking disappointed if Stiles was kicked out. He can't--he--he starts trembling and there's no air coming in anymore. He's having a panic attack in front of fucking Harris and he can't do a thing about it.

He only realizes Harris is not yelling at him anymore, when someone wraps his hands around him in a tight hug. Stiles can see it's Derek, but he's too busy trying to catch air to say something. He's pretty sure Derek is yelling at Harris - the Professor seems scared now, Stiles doesn't quite understand - but he can't really focused on what those words mean.

"It's all going to be okay, though," he can clearly hear. Derek is telling him over and over again. He's not sure where Harris is. Stiles doesn't say anything until he stops crying. "Are you--"

"Don't worry about me. Let's go to Deaton's before Harris tells a bunch of lies."

Derek hesitates, but nods.

//

"I wanted to fucking punch Harris," Scott tells him the next morning during breakfast. "Stiles, I didn't know he treated you like that, I--"

"It's fine," even if it's not. Deaton didn't buy Harris' bullshit. In fact, the asshole got fired. "I have no idea what Derek said, but he looked pretty terrified."

Scott nods. "Man, I thought Derek was going to beat the living shit out of Harris. I swear to you the guy's eyes were glowing and everything!"

Thank god Scott or Allison didn't connect the dots about that. The last thing Derek needed was to worry about people knowing about his secret. And speaking of secret... "how did you guys manage to go back to your rooms in time?"

"We're lucky, I guess. Professor Hale helped a lot. I think she only let Allison's mom go, when she knew Allison was back on her room. God knows how she knew that."

"Laura has superpowers, dude," Stiles says smiling at a joke Scott won't catch.

"Stiles... are you okay?," Scott asks suddenly, and he's studying Stiles' expression pretty intensely. "If there's someone else giving you shit because of your parents, I--"

"No one is, really. Slytherin aren't all jackasses. Except for Jackson, who is the biggest of all."

"Well, if you ever need help, us Hufflepuff are pretty awesome."

"I know you are, Scotty," and he offers his best friend a smile.

//

Stiles is staring at his colleagues playing, but he doesn't feel like it today. He's in silence, until someone flies next to him. He knows who it is, and that should be weird, but somehow it's not.

"Don't you have class?," he asks Derek, when he meant to say _thank you for what you did yesterday_. Those words are too heavy, though.

"Yeah, but didn't you know? I'm sick and going to check on that."

He shakes his head, smiling. "You can't even get sick, dude. You really should come up with better excuses."

Derek gaps at him and it's funny to watch, so Stiles lets himself laugh.

"You _know_?"

"Uh, yeah? I've known, since, like... forever. I was friends with Cora since first year, dude. And she was still trying to figure out how to make things explode without letting her claws pop out. It was amusing," he adds with a smile.

Hale nods, but looks away. "And... she probably told you about Kate."

"She didn't tell me, per say, but I could figure out on my own," Stiles smiles. "You have a pretty stupid face when you're in love. It shows."

Derek _flushes_ and it's very much adorable, even if he doesn't quite get it. Derek only ever had that face with Kate and Paige - so it's been a while for him to do his stupid love face. Stiles would love to kiss that face.

He should also stop noticing things about hot straight guys out of his league.

"I was just going to say I understand how you feel," Derek says. "How it is when someone tells you shit because you're somehow different, even if there's nothing wrong with you. I--I didn't know you knew about me. I was ready to help you, even if you thought I was a monster."

"I never thought that, Derek. I always thought you guys were just even more badass," Stiles says earnestly. Then he adds, "Besides, did you hear what you just said? You're a total teddy-bear! Not a monster."

Derek flips him off, but he's smiling back. They make a race on their brooms. Stiles lets Derek win, and the guy knows that, but that's his way of saying thanks - they seem to silent agree on that too.

//

"I'm not on Scott-and-Allison watch today," Stiles tells Derek when the guy drops on the seat next to him on their Muggle's Studies class. "I think Lydia is on it."

"No, I--," Derek clears his throat. "I just wanted to hang out later. Maybe. Or study, if you want that."

Stiles raises an eyebrow and considers that. His heart is doing a crazy thing, but Derek wants them to be friends. Stiles can do that. His crush is very much under control.

"How do you feel about learning a little bit more about muggles?"

Derek shrugs. "Sounds good."

"Go to my room after lunch and be ready to meet Netflix, dude."

//

 _Cuddling_ is a too strong word for what they're doing. They're two dudes, very close to each other, and sort of hugging to be able to watch Game of Thrones from Stiles' laptop---and yeah, totally cuddling. It feels _intimate_ in a way Stiles never really felt before. He doesn't want it to end, but he's about to explode from the intensity of it at the same time - so he's not sure how he feels when the first episode ends.

"The muggles just... do shows like these all the time?," Derek asks as he shifts, so he can  look at Stiles. Now their faces are inches away from each other and it seriously doesn't help Stiles' burning skin.

"Uh, sort of?," he mumbles stupidly, trying to keep his eyes away from Derek's lips. But those eyes are too gorgeous to focus. _Ugh_ , stupid Hales. "GoT is a pretty damn famous show, it's, like, super good and everybody loves it. But yeah, there are a lot of good stuff out there."

"What is your favorite one?"

"A romance comedy about these two dudes who keep being idiots and bump into each other from time to time," Stiles says, blushing when he thinks about how it seems like the same happened with he and Derek the last week. "And they're obviously in love, but they never get together on the show."

"Why?," and Derek is looking straight at Stiles' lips. He can't help but do the same. He's pretty sure he's not dreaming about the atmosphere or the blown pupils.

"Because both of them are too scared to make the first move."

Derek is nodding, and Stiles will look away from his mouth in the next second, he _will_ , okay, but those lips look very kissable. So kissable. And Stiles' lips are very kissable too, it seems, because Derek is getting closer - the Hale looks up looking for confirmation, and Stiles can't help but huff annoyed and close the distance between them.

Their lips meet and Stiles fist bump the air with one hand, but cups Derek's jar with the other one. Derek holds on to Stiles' hair and deepens the kiss. Stiles thanks Potter that all his roommates have a life and are currently not on the room, because he lets out some very stupid noises.

It's pretty awesome.

//

"Potter wants to know if his Draco will be able to make to the damned place when the sun it's on its pique."

Derek rolls his eyes, but it's fond. "Yes, Stiles, I'll meet you at the broom closet at lunch. Also, do you realize you switched our houses? Draco was Slytherin and Harry was Gryffindor, not the other way around."

"But you're the broody one. Besides it's not like they ended up together, although there are some pretty records of homosexual tension. Anyway, what's up with my bro's lady?"

This owns him another unimpressed look, but he's used to them by now. He generally fixes that look kissing Derek - so he does that. Derek's smitten face is still ridiculously amazing.

"Allison wants to know if Scott can meet her this afternoon after the Quidditch match."

Stiles thinks of Scott's schedule and, if his best friend quits the gather together his team generally has, he can meet her with no problem.

"Yep, my boy can do it. Which reminds me," Stiles says stepping closer to his _boyfriend_. "When my team crushes Scott's, we'll have to celebrate."

"I thought we were already meeting at lunch?" Derek is smirking playfully and Stiles has to kiss him stupid for that.

"Oh well," he says when he steps back, giving just another peck. "That'll be just practice."

"I can kick Boyd and Isaac from my room," his Hale promises.

"I'll see you there."

"Not if I see you first."

Stiles laughs, "that line sucks."

"So do you," Derek says pulling him closer again.

"At lunch," Stiles winks - but they end up on an abandon room not even five minutes later.

Laura catches them. Derek gets so surprised his fangs show up - and Stiles has to kiss him calm. She mocks him forever for that one, but no one of them really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I reaaaaally hope you guys liked it, if you did - and want more? - [you can find me on tumblr.](http://knightderekhale.tumblr.com/) I'd love if you let some kudos and comments? Aaaand I'm sorry if it sucked.


End file.
